Katie
Katie is a powerful Psychic, one of the most powerful in the Geneforce Universe. Her power however was not developed naturally as she was an experiment by the military to create a powerful psychic soldier. Concept and Creation Katie was developed several years ago but has undergone several changes. While originally based of a movie character, her appearance and outfits have changed, as has her personality and her feelings towards other characters. Abilities, Powers, and Weapons Psychic Abilities Katie is a master of her Psychic powers, being able to do a multitude of abilities and moves with just her mind. The extent of her powers are unknown but due to being an experiment by the Military, she has been pushed well past the normal ability of the average mind. Known Attacks: '''Telekinesis: '''The ability to lift things with only ones mind. Katie has shown to be able to lift well over 10 tons with just her mind. '''Telepathy: '''The ability to read a persons mind and thoughts. While Katie is quite skilled with this technique there are instances when she is not able to read someones mind. Such as when Genesis turns into his wind form, his mind is no longer solid, making it impossible to be read with Telepathy. This ability is also not able to access magical mind links. '''Element Manipulation: '''Due to her strong Psychic abilities, Katie is able to manipulate most elements to bend to her will. The only exceptions are elements that are difficult to grasp, such as wind or fire. Though with enough focus and power, even these elements can bend to her will. '''Mind Control: '''By overriding the users thoughts, Katie is able to replace their thoughts and actions with her own. This allows her to force others to do as she says. There are several exceptions to this ability, such as Genesis's wind form, a user with a more powerful mind, or someone with a mind that is too crazy to control. '''Body Scan: '''Katie can scan a persons entire body with her mind. The longer she focuses, the more information she can find. This is useful for finding abnormalities in a persons body. '''Telekinetic Push: '''Katie can use her mind to send out a powerful wave of Raw psychic power. This push is strong enough to send cars flying like they were paper. '''Telekinetic Shield: '''Katie can wrap herself and others in a bubble of Psychic power to protect herself, and others, from harm. The exact extent of how much damage the shield can take is unknown, however, it has been broken before. '''Memory Manipulation: '''With her psychic powers, Katie is able to change the memories of those around her. This is useful for when she needs to hide from someone or needs to change a persons thoughts on others. '''Psychic Illusions: '''Katie is able to create small illusions with her mind. This is most commonly used when she doesn't want others to know she is doing something, such as fighting crime and keeping a secret identity. '''Psychic Hibernation: '''Katie is able to use her psychic powers to put herself into a form of Cryosleep. While using this ability her mind will keep herself alive while also blocking others from finding her. Personality Katie is somewhat cold to others, not really having had much of a chance to learn how to talk to others. She is socially awkward to everyone but her closes friends. She is passionate about being a hero and helping others but is always concerned about going out of control with her abilities. Katie can get very emotional when faced with her past, and her upbringing as an experiment. Her emotions can get the better of her as her powers are somewhat linked to her emotional state. History Will be updated Later. Relationships Lord Chris As a hero, Katie is not very fond of Chris. She is disgusted to learn that her preforms experiments on others as well and sees them as what she once was. While she is not fond of the Evil Shadow Lord, she is aware of how powerful he is. Being able to resist her mind control and easily see through her illusions. Friends: * Genesis: Katie is quite fond of Genesis. Seeing as how she originally thought he was the only person strong enough to kill her and end her misery. After he helped her to see she was more than just an experiment and helped her to hone her powers, she started to developed a powerful trust and respect for him. As time continued, she slowly started to develop feelings of love for him. * Juliet: Katie is very fond of Juliet. She was someone who was always happy to help her and was with her from the beginning of her quest to become a hero. They two became very close, with Juliet almost acting like a big sister/mother figure to Katie (even though they are both about the same age). * Emily: Katie is fond of Emily, as she reminds her of the childhood she never had. Emily happily plays games with her and the two of them often share their feelings with each other. Katie tends to treat Emily like her own sister, swearing to keep her safe from harm. Enemies: * Dr. K. Razypants; The evil doctor seems to have the same idea as the military did when it came to Katie, using her as a weapon. He constantly refers to her as a "Failed Experiment" and a "Degenerate Psychic Weapon". Katie is not fond of the evil doctor as he reminds her of the Doctors who worked on her. Trivia * Katie has been a character I have wanted to work on for a while, as she is one of my favorite characters. Category:Characters Category:Geneforce Category:Heroes